1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image reading apparatuses for reading document images, and more particularly, to an image reading apparatus for use in an image forming apparatus such as copying machine, facsimile, printer and combined machine thereof for reproducing document images on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known as an image forming apparatus, an apparatus which transports a document by an automatic document feeder, makes it rest on a platen glass and optically scan the document by a scanner to read images on the document. In such an apparatus, the document sheet whose images have been read is removed from the platen glass, and the next document sheet is set on the platen glass and optically scanned by the scanner. The conventional apparatus which can execute one job while another job is being executed. For example, an interruption instruction is given on the panel to temporarily stop a job currently going on and another job is processed.
As another conventional image forming apparatus, there has been known a combined machine of a copying machine and a facsimile (or printer) which can previously set printing priority order to the copying machine function and facsimile function, and controls its operation according to the set order of priority.